1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved manufacturing yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display unit that displays an image and a backlight assembly that applies light to the display unit.
The display unit includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays the image in response to a data signal and a gate signal, a data driving integrated circuit (“chip”) that outputs the data signal and a gate driving chip that outputs the gate signal.
The display unit includes a tape carrier package (TCP), referred to hereafter as the data TCP, on which the data driving chip is mounted by a chip-on-film (COF) method and a TCP on which the gate driving chip, referred to hereafter as the gate TCP, is mounted by the COF method. The data TCP and the gate TCP are attached to the liquid crystal display panel by an outer lead bonding (OLB) method.
Alternatively, the data and gate driving chips are directly mounted on the liquid crystal display panel by a chip-on-glass (COG) method. The data driving chip connected to a data line is mounted on one side (“data side”) of the liquid crystal display panel and a gate driving chip connected to a gate line is mounted on another side (“gate side”) of the liquid crystal display panel by the COG method.
In the OLB and COG methods, the data and gate TCPs and the liquid crystal display panel are electrically connected to each other using an anisotropic conductive film, and the gate and data driving chips and the liquid crystal display panel are also electrically connected to each other using the anisotropic conductive film. An electrical defect in the connection between the data and gate TCPs and the liquid crystal display panel or between the gate and data driving chips and the liquid crystal display panel may occur due to a repelling force of an adhesive resin in the anisotropic conductive film. Since the repelling force of the adhesive resin increases with the distance the adhesive resin is spaced apart from a center portion of the driving chips and the TCPs, the electrical defect occurs especially often in large-scaled electric instruments, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus.